


the best thing that's ever been mine

by littlespaceboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Detective Agency, F/M, Getting Back Together, Mystery, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespaceboy/pseuds/littlespaceboy
Summary: As Lydia and Stiles' failed marriage comes to a close, they are met with the most interesting case of their careers as detectives atMartin-Stilinski Investigations; a man working at the Beacon Hills morgue reports stolen bodies which he later finds roaming the streets - alive and thriving. During the investigation, the couple finds themselves falling into old routines and patterns and they ask themselves - does their love have a chance?
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work in y e a r s, and my first work in the Teen Wolf fandom ever!  
> It's going to be focused on both the investigation as well as their relationship, I hope you like it :)  
> the title is obviously inspired by the legend miss taylor swift herself <3

"I’m heading out for coffee, do you want anything?" Stiles called across the room to Lydia’s desk where he expected her to sit and type up their latest report.

"Lyds?", he called out again, without looking up from his own computer screen.

"Lydia?"

Still, Stiles didn’t get an answer.

Finally, he turned his head to the right, now knowing that Lydia wouldn’t be sitting on her usual chair.

Right. He forgot.

Instead of dwelling on long-established habits and routines that were bound to change, Stiles quickly turned off his screen and stood up to leave for that coffee he had been craving for far too long.

On his way out of the small but cozy office, he quickly turned the sign on the door that informed their clients of their absence, how long they could never say. _Please call later or email anytime. At your service, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski._

After years of hard work, meticulous planning and another move back to Beacon Hills, Stiles had finally achieved his dream. Their dream, really. It had been almost 2 full years since they opened their own detective agency, _Martin-Stilinski Investigations_. From nothing, the couple had built an office and made themselves a name in the ever-growing, and ever-changing town they grew up in.

This was what he had secretly dreamed of since junior year of high school. He liked remembering high school and the pack. Scott's pack. Malia. Kira. Isaac. Liam. Mason. Derek. Allison. And Lydia. Of course he remembered Lydia, remembered being obsessed with the smart beauty he wanted nothing more than to be seen by before Allison came along.

What Stiles didn't like about remembering high school was the pain, the destruction, the way he was ripped from his family, his pack, his home, not once but twice. Remembering junior year now hurt even more as he realized it had been 10 years since he started it. And here he was, right back in Beacon Hills, still fighting supernatural creatures attracted by the beacon he set off saving his dad.

It felt like it was his responsibility to guard the people of Beacon Hills, even though he knew this wasn't true. Malia had left. So had Scott, Liam, Mason. Lydia.

Getting lost in thought, he hadn't realised his feet carried him to his favourite coffee place, the more expensive one farther away from the office, not the shitty dark hole he usually went to to save money. Well, now that he was here it couldn't hurt to go inside and at least get a decent cup of coffee.

Upon entering the familiar space, it dawned on him that it actually wasn't anymore. He hadn't been here in a long time, a few months at least. They had changed the bar, the chairs, had painted the walls, actually, they had changed the whole room. Was he in the right coffee shop?

Realising he must look like a fool standing in the doorway of a normal café, closely inspecting the furniture and decorations, mouth agape and holding the door ajar, he paid a quick glance to the logo at the far end of the room and confirmed in his mind that this was indeed the coffee shop he had wanted to visit. Well, that his feet wanted him to visit.

Speaking of feet, he should probably use those to finally walk up to the bar to order. Stiles wasn't well today, if he was honest. He should probably do something about that, maybe-

"Hi, welcome to Andrew's what can I get for ya?"

A voice pulled Stiles out of his own mind in which he was getting lost once again.

"Oh, uh, hi!", he smiled at the barista, and not being able to help himself he asked, "When did you guys renovate? I love what you did with the place! Especially those lamps, they're spectacular!"

Both of them looked up at the light fixtures that looked like lightbulbs on a string.

"Oh, wait you wanted my order, right? So, I'll take...", Stiles interrupted the barista before they could even think of answering his many questions. Quickly scanning the board behind the barista so as not to annoy them even more, Stiles just blurted out the first thing that sounded not like black coffee and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"That will be $5.35 please", the barista smiled at Stiles, rather amused than annoyed, "and it was back in April. I could ask my boss for the lamps if you want me to."

"Oh no that's okay! Thank you."

Stiles quickly swiped his card, already having forgotten about his rambling from before.

"Take away?" was another question Stiles wasn't prepared to answer, why didn't he think about all this before? Why didn't he just turn around and left to pick up his coffee at his usual place. Maybe he could've met Richard, he should be there around this time of day.

"Uh, no, I'll sit down here. Thanks," he smiled back warmly and now waited for his coffee to be made, now actually having the time to take in the place he frequented when he was in high school. And after, whenever he'd visit his dad. And then when he had moved back. And then he had stopped.

Now, he was sat at a table with almost no coffee stains, on a chair that was actually comfortable, drinking coffee that he was pretty sure was at least two thirds milk, and, strangely, ice? He guessed he just didn't understand the new coffee trends of gen z.

New beginnings everywhere, huh?

Well, not everywhere. He still had his company, his friends, his dad. His tiny apartment that took months to furnish while the office barely took them three days. He was always better at work-stuff than his private life, he thought. And he thought of Lydia and the life they'd built together over the past 9 years. Beacon Hills. DC. Cambridge. And everything in between. Stiles couldn't help but smile when yet another voice rudely interrupted his reminiscing that he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Excuse me, I was told you were wondering about the lamps?"

When Stiles looked up from the dark spot on his table he was focusing on he was stunned by the warm smile the man opposite from him gave him. So much so that all he could muster up was a quiet "Hm?" and an obvious tilt of the head.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Luke, I'm the new manager. Well, new isn't exactly correct but I guess for you I am. Anyway, you asked Sam about our lamps?" Luke explained quickly and gestured towards the bar where the barista still stood, now in a conversation with another customer.

"Right, yeah! Of course!" Stiles exclaimed when he understood and remembered his embarrassing almost-monologue from before. "Yeah, they're just really cool, I've been looking for new ones. I really like the style, it's sort of rustic."

"Industrial, actually. May I?" Luke now gestured towards the empty chair opposite Stiles and had already grabbed the back of it before Stiles could reply.

"Yes, please!"

Luke was really easy to talk to, Stiles thought after the conversation had been flowing for the past few minutes. Luke explained his design choices, and although Stiles really wasn't the interior design genius, following Luke's words came very natural to him.

Luke, as it turns out, was the previous owner's son. He had started working part-time for his dad just when Stiles had left for his internship. With his dad retiring, Luke happily took over the family business but decided to change some things about it. To be exact, he had changed everything. Everything except for the name.

"So, your dad's Andrew, I suppose?"

It pained Stiles to ask this, he had been coming here ever since he was allowed downtown without parental supervision. Him and Scott had spent hours in this room. Then it was him and Lydia. In-between it was the whole pack, and once or twice just him and Malia. But this was always a place for best friends more than lovers, he thought.

"No, actually, Andrew's my grandfather. And my brother. This place was actually founded by my grandfather. Andrew Winters, he started out selling coffee in a little truck just outside the library and moved in here after a few years. It's the best coffee in Beacon Hills!"

Stiles couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Every coffeehouse would say this about themselves.

"It's pretty good, I'll give you that," he smirked before taking another sip of his coffee that wasn't at all under threat of getting cold. Again, why is there ice in this?

"Anyway, I should probably get back to work. It might be my place, but the dishes won't do themselves," Luke joked while standing up from his seat, smoothing out his beige apron and pushing back the chair. Leaning on the back of the chair, flexing his muscles Stiles had to admit suited him very well, Luke added "It was nice to meet you, uh..."

"Stiles!"

"Stiles," Luke smiled again and took off, leaving Stiles and his now empty drink alone.

Stiles' walk back to the office was definitely more enjoyed than his walk to Andrew's, at least this time he was aware of where his feet were taking him. Or rather where he was taking his feet.  
________________________________________

Stepping back into the office, Stiles remembered two things.

One, he still didn't know where Luke had gotten the lamps from.

Two, Lydia still wasn't here.

Coming back to the office felt like a punch in the gut. At work, he could largely ignore what was going on but now that Lydia wasn't there it felt like she had taken the very last part of their routine with her. Seeing two empty desks instead of just one made his insides churn, in an awfully bad way. So, did looking at the almost empty back-wall that was normally used as, what he calls, his "murder-wall". The murder-board had gotten an upgrade along with the rest of his childhood belongings.

It was just on Tuesdays, Stiles had to remind himself, now staring at the empty desk. Just Tuesdays, and sometimes Fridays. But not this Friday. And not tomorrow. Lydia would be here tomorrow.

He didn't know if it was a good idea, but he felt like messaging her.

Quickly, the pulled out his phone and took a picture of the office illuminated only by the sunlight streaming in through the big windows along one side of the office.

 **Stiles** : *1 photo*

 **Stiles** : _you're missed. hope you're having a good day!_

It only took Lydia until Stiles had gone from the entryway to the light switch to his desk to reply.

 **Lydia** : *1 photo*

 **Lydia** : _so are you. it's going great here, how's work? any new cases?_

Lydia had sent a beautiful picture of the campus of the University of Sacramento, the sun casting beautiful shadows onto the paths overrun with students.

Stiles couldn't help but smile.

 **Stiles** : _slow today, nobody's come in so far_

 **Stiles** : _just finishing up some reports_

And finishing up reports he did. It was the work he hated the most. He really was more of the thinking-type, while Lydia was more of the typing-type. To be fair, she also was the thinking-type. Nothing Lydia couldn't do.

Now that Lydia wasn't here, it was Stiles who had to go through the ordeal of recounting everything that had happened before and during their investigation. Type up recordings of accounts given, point out specific things on the picture of his murder-wall that, honestly, wasn't used for murder that often anymore, and, sometimes, adjust the truth just a little (or a little much), depending on the client's knowledge of the supernatural. They really didn't need to tell civilians about werewolves or banshees, so they'd just try to come up with the least confusing, most convincing explanation as to why their dog was too scared to go anywhere near the forest. (It was a family of goblins living near the old Hale house).

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew them as the people who could solve even the weirdest of mysteries that no one at the police department understood. After a few months of Noah referring the victims who seemingly supernatural cases to Stiles, people started coming to them for help directly. They know they're being talked about in all of Beacon Hills, but as much as they get weird looks at the store, they also get customers who are willing to pay quite the sum to uncover the source of their problems.

After a while, people started to come to _Martin-Stilinski Investigations_ even for non-supernatural mysteries. People wanted their cheating spouses investigated, wanted to know where their children went after dark, someone was even suspicious of the raccoons that emptied their trash cans every night. Turns out, it really was just raccoons. Lydia had called animal control.

As it was nearing 6:30pm, Stiles was just finishing up writing the latest report on a suspected robbery that turned out to just be the son who had moved to college the week before. He printed the pages, signed the last one and went over to Lydia's desk so she could sign it as well and send it off to the family. Stiles was glad this was over. It wasn't a particularly hard case but having the father's picture stare at him from the murder wall had given him the chills on multiple occasions.

The last task of the day was to take those down as well. Very neatly, he rolled up the pieces of string (green) around his fingers, placed them in their designated drawer and continued to take down and carefully stack the pictures of victims, suspects, and stolen items on top of each other. Those, he placed into a folder alongside a second copy of the report.

This whole organization-system was all Lydia. Of course, during his time at the FBI, Stiles had learnt how to formally do, file, and archive an investigation, but when him and Lydia started furnishing their office, this system was one of Lydia's most important requests. Apart from this being an actual company and not just Stiles' bedroom, Lydia could only have peace of mind knowing their cases were all neatly filed so they could go back to them at any time.

Apart from case-folders, they also kept an unsuspicious-looking folder full of supernatural creatures they had encountered, heard of, or weren't even sure existed, alphabetized obviously.

Stiles was satisfied with how much work he had done today, but he couldn't wait for Lydia to be at the office with him tomorrow and to dive into the only other open case they had at the moment.  
________________________________________

Stiles had already started cooking when Lydia entered their apartment, which he immediately stopped to navigate through their small apartment filled with memories and nick-nacks from their past and welcome Lydia home after her first day back at university.

Lydia's face lit up when she saw Stiles. He couldn't describe it in any other way. Her smile was as captivating as always, if not more.

He hugged her. She hugged him back, tightly.

They stayed like this for a few seconds during which Stiles quickly gave Lydia a peck on the cheek.

Shortly after that, Stiles ran back to the kitchen to look after the food he was making, shouting towards Lydia, "How was it? Tell me everything!" as she took off her coat and shoes.

Stiles loved hearing Lydia talk about things she was passionate about, even if he didn't understand a single thing about Mathematics and formulas.

"It was better than I ever expected! I was showed around in the morning, they even gave me my own office. Well, it's shared but Marcus is only there on Thursdays and Fridays, so it works out perfectly." Lydia started as she was setting the table.

She continued talking about her day, entering her classroom for the first time, and welcoming her new students. Lydia loved teaching. And it seemed like the freshmen loved learning from her today, by what she could read from their faces.

"I love it, Stiles, I just... This is the perfect school for me." Lydia smiled.

Stiles smiled back.

"I am so happy to hear that, Lyds. My day wasn't as eventful by far, I did finish up the Brandt report though."

They continued sharing anecdotes from their days over dinner, to be fair it was mostly Lydia talking, but she had every right to. Stiles was incredibly proud of her.

While making the dishes together, as they did most nights they ate together, Lydia reminded Stiles of their first appointments with their lawyers on Friday. He had forgotten, but he didn't want to tell her that. So, he stayed quiet and made a mental note to make an actual note in his phone later.

That was a thing Stiles still had to get used to. Lawyers. Appointments.

He despised it already.

"Anyway, I will go take a shower and then go to bed, actually. Are you good?" Lydia asked nonchalantly.

"Yep, sure! I'll be here if you need me," Stiles smiled as he was sitting down on the couch in their living room. And his bed for the night.

Actually, his bed for almost every night.

"Night, Stiles." Lydia waved towards him as she turned the corner into their hallway.

"Night, Lydia."

_Love you._

Stiles settled down on the couch and put on a random TV program he couldn't focus on anyway has he heard the bathroom door click shut.

The second he closed his eyes, it hit him once again, as it did every night he didn't get to kiss her.

Him and Lydia really were getting divorced.

Him and Lydia were no longer him and Lydia.

Just him. And Lydia.

Best friends forever. Roommates temporarily.


	2. it's nice to have a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Lydia and Stiles discuss their future, a disheveled man enters their office.

When Stiles awoke the next morning on a very sunny Wednesday, he knew Lydia had already left the apartment.

Stiles didn't know how, but she always managed to make coffee and sneak out without waking him up even though their living room was right next to their kitchen and entrance.

Him being here on a Wednesday morning was a rather unusual occurrence, as he spent most nights working late and sleeping in the back room of their office downtown. It was more convenient for everyone. Or maybe just for him.

He hadn't actually discussed his sleeping situation with Lydia, and she had suggested he take the bed on multiple occasions throughout the first month. Eventually, she gave up though.

Stiles wouldn't take her bed and make her sleep on the uncomfortable couch.

Seeing as it was nearing 9am, Stiles decided to quickly get up and take a shower before work, it helped him clear his mind. On other occasions, the shower gave him a much-needed break-through with a case.

Not today though. Today was for singing. Taylor Swift, to be specific.

Stiles wasn't ashamed of his voice, it's just that no one had ever told him that it's good and Scott has been telling him not to do it in public since he was twelve, but he thought the shower wouldn't be too harsh of a judge.

He decided this day was going to be a good one. After all, Lydia was back at the office.

To add to his much better mood than yesterday, the warm sunlight fell through his windows as he stepped into his and Lydia's shared bedroom. Well, now more her bedroom and his closet. All his clothes were still there, as was his pillow. She couldn't get rid of it for some reason.

Choosing an outfit that would be easy to cycle in, as he had the spontaneous idea to take his bike instead of his car for once, Stiles settled on loose-fitting jeans and the only clean t-shirt that was left in the closet.

He paid a last quick glance into the mirror, swiftly made his way down to their apartment complex's bike room and swung his leg over his trusted bike. As he was leaving his new car behind, he knew it was the right decision. Ever since the Jeep broke down the final time, he didn't like driving as much as before. That car had helped him through his whole teen years.

He had told Lydia he loved her in that car.

They broke up in that car.

It was probably for the best that it wasn't around anymore.  
________________________________________

When Stiles arrived at the office, Lydia was already sat at her desk with her eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

"Welcome to _Martin-Stilinski Investigations_ , how can-" Lydia started but stopped herself when she spotted a familiar pair of brown eyes in the door frame.

"You're up early," she chuckled while her eyes followed Stiles walking over to his own desk by the windows.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled back, "I'll have you know our couch really isn't the most comfortable place for a good night's sleep."

"I told you we could alternate. I'll take the couch tonight, Stiles..."

"No, Lydia, it's fine. I'll just stay at the office."

Stiles could see Lydia already wanting to object, but he was faster.

"Please, Lydia. I'm fine, I promise."

For the first time since he came in, Lydia's eyes shifted away from him and back to her computer screen. A quiet sigh let Stiles know she wasn't fine with this plan but knew him well enough not to persist. And he knew her well enough not to make her sleep on the couch, she'd be cranky all day.

Just as Stiles' computer asked for his password, Lydia intercepted their silence and his thoughts.

"Kira called."

He had known this was coming.

"Yeah, Scott texted."

They both turned in their chairs to look at each other, now.

"Stiles, we have to give them a straight answer soon."

"I know... But-"

"Yes. I know."

"So, when are we telling them?"

Instead of replying, Lydia now looked at the floor, seemingly in thought.

"Lydia," Stiles pried.

"After..."

"Lydia, after? Are you serious?"

Stiles could feel his heart rate rising at Lydia's suggestion.

"They're our friends, Lyds."

"So, we pretend there isn't."

"Scott will smell that something's off."

"So, we pretend really good!"

Stiles couldn't believe his own ears. Lydia was actually proposing they pretend that they're still together and as in love as ever. For a whole weekend.

"I don't think that's-"

Stiles was interrupted by their office door opening rapidly. Right, they're there to work, theoretically.

Lydia immediately snapped out of their little disagreement and started reciting their spiel in the friendliest voice.

"Welcome to _Martin-Stilinski Investigations_ , how can we help you today?"

Immediately as Stiles laid eyes on their potential new customer, he could sense that this wouldn't be their usual case. The man that was stood in their office had red-rimmed eyes, extremely tousled dark hair and seemed like he had just run about 15 miles.

"Sir, are you all right?" Stiles asked, instantly standing up from his chair and walking over to the man in large strides.

Holding onto the man's shoulder, Stiles walked him over to his desk where he helped him sit down on the chair he had just left.

"Sir, can we help you? Do you need a glass of water? Lydia, get the man some water, please," Stiles babbled on after the man continued to look to the floor without any reaction to what they were saying or doing.

Lydia immediately stood up and went to the office bathroom to fill up a glass of water which she held out for the man to grab and drink, but he didn't move.

"Sir, do you know where you are?" asked Lydia in a concerned tone as she bent down to be on eye-level with him.

"I... I saw them," the man finally started and looked straight into her eyes.

Lydia detached her eyes from his and instead looked at Stiles, his eyes meeting hers in shock. What could the man have seen? Glowing eyes? Werewolves? Something worse? If he was this shocked by it, he definitely didn't know about the supernatural world. Or the fact that he was now taking a glass of water from a banshee.

"Okay, you calm down first, all right? I will be right back," Stiles said and rushed from their desks to the back room where they kept their records and their spare mattress that was now more Stiles' mattress.

Lydia had no idea what he was doing leaving her alone with a clearly distressed man they didn't know, but still she trusted Stiles to have a plan.

And a plan he had.

It involved a bar of chocolate and a recording device which he held in separate hands as he walk-jogged back to Lydia and the dark-haired man.

Without words, he quickly grabbed onto the sweet and opened it. Before Lydia or Stiles could register, the man had already bitten into it.

Finally, the man in front of them started to breathe normally, alternately eating from the bar of chocolate and drinking water. Stiles' plan had worked. Well, it was more so Remus Lupin's plan, but Stiles liked to think it was his own.

It took quite a few minutes for anyone to start talking, then. The man devoured his chocolate, Lydia had since sat down on the floor completely and Stiles shuffled over to her, standing right behind her with his free hand on her head to comfort her. And himself if he was honest.

As the man took a deep breath and looked up at Stiles, Stiles pressed the record button on the voice recorder so they wouldn't lose a single word of his description.

"I saw them. I am completely sure that i saw them, I promise you. I'm not crazy!" The man stated calmly, then more agitated as he went on.

"Okay, we believe you. We do. But you should start from the beginning, alright?" Stiles replied and swiftly placed the device on Lydia's desk next to him.

"Yeah, yes... I can do that."

Stiles looked down at Lydia and held out his hand which she grabbed and held onto to stand up in a swift motion. When she had put on the mini skirt this morning, she hadn't planned on actually moving more than a few steps from and to the car and from and to the coffee shop near the office.

Lydia sat down in her own chair and Stiles grabbed the one that was technically meant for their customers at the other side of Lydia's desk and put it down next to Lydia.

Stiles knew this conversation wouldn't be an easy one.  
________________________________________

_**Note:** A quiet shuffling of sorts is heard. Probably Lydia grabbing a pen and paper._

_**SS:** Thank you for contacting us. Today is Wednesday, August 25th, 2021. Please state your name and start recounting the events that lead you here._

_**JL:** My name is James Lee. I'm 56 years old and I've been the manager of the Beacon Hills morgue for a little over 25 years. We take in deceased people when they died of natural causes and prepare them for burial. We also keep them for the hospital or the police department if the hospital's morgue is full, and that happens very rarely. It hasn't happened for quite a few years, actually, but it did last night._

_Shortly after 1am I was called by someone at the hospital, I can't remember the name, but I still have their phone number if you need it._

_**SS:** That'd be great, Mr. Lee._

_**JL:** Okay, just a second..._

_**Note:** More rummaging._

_**LM:** Oh, don't worry about it now, just continue please._

_**JL:** Okay, so. She called to ask me to store 3 bodies. There was a huge car crash on the interstate, I'm sure you've heard. Horrible, really, 17 people died._

_**Note:** JL takes a deep breath._

_**JL:** I drove over to the hospital to pick them up and keep them safe until tonight. Everything went well, just like any other day on the job. A man from the hospital drove an ambulance with two bodies and I drove the third one down to the morgue. We unloaded them together and he even helped place them in the cooling chambers. I locked up and we both drove off._

_And i thought that was it, I returned home and slept for a few more hours before going back there this morning. Everything seemed normal, I parked my car and unlocked the front door. I then realised I had forgotten to turn off the lights last night, but that had happened before. I was probably just too tired. I need to prepare someone else for burial today, so I opened her chamber and started my usual work. After this night of very little sleep, I was tired, so I decided to get coffee from the Target down the street._

_I scoured the aisles for a snack when this teenager next to me knocked over a stand at the end of the aisle. Obviously, I looked, it was loud and almost gave me a heart attack. I do have a weak heart, anyway..._

_**Note:** JL takes long pause to breathe._

_**JL:** He looked at me then, probably to check if I were an employee who would scream at him. And that's when it hit me. This... This boy in front of me. He was supposed to be dead. He... He _is _dead. He's at the morgue, my morgue. Right down the street._

_I had made it a habit to check any body bags before shoving them into the cold. Of course, I'm not a doctor, but I've seen enough dead people to know. I know when someone is dead. And he definitely was._

_Except now he was not, he was at Target creating ruckus and probably stealing something. You never know with teenagers... I don't know why he wasn't in school, anyway._

_He smiled at me and ran away. That's when it hit me._

_Twins._

_They must obviously be twins. He was dead. I saw it with my own two eyes._

_Then I left the Target. I didn't buy anything; I wouldn't have been able to stomach anything after that shock._

_I went for a walk around the block, then, to calm down and enjoy the weather._

_And then, on this bench near the cemetery, there sat this woman. At first, she looked like any older woman, but then she looked up from her book as I was walking by. I can't describe my thoughts, or if I even had any. This woman was dead. She was dead, she had died, she was deceased, her cold dead body was supposed to be in my morgue. But here she was, smiling at me and reading her book._

_Two sets of twins seemed impossible._

_But there was a third. This woman, she was around my age, I'd say. She stopped me while I was running back to the morgue. I had to check on the bodies, this couldn't be happening I..._

_To be honest, she didn't stop me. I kinda crashed into her. We were both on the floor, her rubbing her left elbow, me looking at her. I must have looked like I'd seen a ghost. They can't be ghosts, right? They're... they're three sets of twins. Or so I thought._

_I apologized; I think. And I ran back to the morgue, unlocked the door and all three hatches to the cooling chambers._

_They were empty. EMPTY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

_THESE PEOPLE WERE DEAD!!_

_**LM:** Mr. Lee, please calm down... We know how upsetting that must be for you, but we are here to help. We believe you, Mr. Lee._

_**JL:** Yes, I... I apologize. I'm not in my right mind... I should probably just go; all this probably sounds insane to you. I should probably just go to the police, I..._

_**SS:** You were right in coming here. If there is something the police should know, we will take care of it. Can you finish your statement?_

_**JL:** Well, there isn't much _to _finish. As soon as I saw this, I came over here. I ran, I must say. And then I had this weird panic attack thingy, I thought this only happened in movies..._

_**SS:** That's completely normal in your situation, Mr. Lee. We will need your information and everything you know about the people you saw, and the bodies that went missing. The number of the person who called you last night, and the name of the man who helped you out. Can you do that, Mr. Lee?_

_**JL:** I'm quite sure I can. Do you have pen and paper?_

_**Note:** More shuffling. Lydia tears an empty piece of paper from her notepad, gives it to him. He writes all the information down that he knows. (See below)_

_**JL:** I think I... Well, there is a slight problem regarding the names of the deceased... or, formerly deceased. I, uh..._

_**LM:** It's okay, you can tell us._

_**JL:** Well, you see, I don't know them. Not right now, anyway, there's a document at the morgue, I could go get it, but I really would rather go home if that's possible._

_**SS:** Of course, thank you for your help. Could we come see you at the morgue tomorrow morning? We'd like to get an overview over the situation there, and take a few pictures, if you'll allow it._

_**JL:** Yes, of course! Thank you so much._

_**Note:** Shuffling. JL stands up, Lydia and I follow. 3 pairs of footsteps over to the door. The conversation is muffled now._

_**JL:** Thank you for your help, Mr. Martin._

_**SS:** Stilinski, actually. Mrs. Martin is my wife._

_**JL:** Oh, excuse my mistake. I just thought, because of the company name..._

_**LM:** It's quite alright, Mr. Lee. We'll see you tomorrow, call us if anything else happens or you remember any more details. Nothing is insignificant in investigations like these._

_**JL:** Like what?_

_**Note:** We pause._

_**SS:** Like, uh... like yours, you know. Complicated ones. Weird, inexplicable ones._

_**JL:** Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Mr. Stinski. Mrs. Martin._

_**Note:** The door closes behind him. Stiles walks over to the recorder and presses stop. _  
________________________________________

Typing out recounts of cases wasn't Stiles' favourite part of his job, except if the case at hand involved supernatural creatures, of which he was pretty sure this one did.

"I'm done, what about you?"

Stiles looked up to Lydia's desk to find a familiar sight. She wasn't there.

"Lydia?" This time, he raised his voice and angled his head towards their office restroom.

"Just a second!" Her voice came back dull through the door.

Taking that second Lydia still needed, Stiles began typing up the customer's information he had written down in a very messy handwriting and left on Stiles' desk.

_James Lee  
Hallow's Street 84  
95337 Beacon Hills  
916-203-5139_

_Beacon Hills Morgue  
Olympia Street 12  
95337 Beacon Hills  
530-760-0114_

_Teenager. 16-20 years old. Male. Dead.  
Older woman. 80-85 years old. Female. Dead.  
Middle-aged woman. 50-60 years old. Female. Dead._

_Woman from the hospital. No name.  
916-207-8154_

_Man from the hospital.  
P. Stewart. ___

__"Alright, what's up?" Lydia called out to Stiles as she settled down on her chair._ _

__"I just got done writing down the statement and his notes, what about you?"_ _

__"I looked up all the things we know about the accident last night. Indeed 17 people died, 35 more are in the hospital, they haven't released any names though. There's also no mention of missing bodies yet, so that's good for us."_ _

__"We should still tell my dad. The hospital will know something is up when they come pick up the bodies tonight, so we should also call Melissa." Stiles replied, already taking his phone from the other side of the desk._ _

__"Stiles, you should take a break. You've been working non-stop for 3 hours. Did you even realise that I went to get lunch?"_ _

__"3 hours, no that..." Stiles stopped himself when he saw the clock. It was past 1pm and he hadn't eaten a single thing, or even had coffee yet._ _

__"I'll take care of it. Go get something to eat, please." Lydia now said, even more concerned._ _

__"I probably should, yes. Okay, yeah. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere. I don't have a car." Stiles quickly said and was already halfway out of the door when he heard Lydia's voice again._ _

__"What happened to your car? Don't tell me have to get car duct-tape again."_ _

__"No, Lydia don't worry! I just felt like taking the bike today." Stiles replied with a chuckle and swiftly hopped on said bike to this time drive to Luke's coffee shop._ _

__As soon as Lydia had mentioned that he should take a break, he wanted nothing more than to leave their office and taste another one of those weirdly sweet coffees and really ask Luke about the lamps this time. He had had a lovely conversation yesterday, so why not go back?_ _

__As he arrived at the coffee shop, he quickly locked his bike, and this time entered the room more prepared than last time. He walked up to the counter, already studying their menu and this time chose something with the word "strawberry" in it, just to try something new._ _

__"Hi, what can I get for you today?" A new voice welcomed him to the coffeehouse._ _

__"Hi, I'd like this uh, iced strawberry cappuccino? It's with caffeine, right?"_ _

__"Yes, it is." The nice barista chuckled back. "Anything else?"_ _

__"Yeah, actually. Do you guys carry sandwiches?"_ _

__"Unfortunately, sir, we only offer them between 12pm and 1pm."_ _

__"Oh, that's alright. Just the coffee, then."_ _

__"That will be-"_ _

__"Stiles!" A voice interrupted the barista wanting to tell Stiles his total._ _

__"Luke!" Stiles laughed as he saw Luke come out of the kitchen behind the counter._ _

__"How is it going? All good?"_ _

__"Yeah, well, kinda stressed today. And hungry. But coffee will do for now."_ _

__"Hungry? Olive, please delete his order. It's on me." Luke said nonchalantly, and added,_ _

__"What bagel would you like? I'll make one, just for you."_ _

__"Oh, no you don't have to..."_ _

__"I want to." Luke smiled warmly. And Stiles stared for a moment. At those dark brown curls that fell in a way that looked like he could be a prince. At his perfectly smooth brown skin and cheekbones that seemed to glow golden in this lighting. This smile that Stiles couldn't help but reciprocate._ _

__"Alright, okay. Just make whatever's easiest, but please don't add arugula."_ _

__"Of course, everything you want, my liege." Luke teased, took a bow, and chimed in with Stiles' laughter._ _

__"And you better not spit in it!" Stiles added as he turned around and took a seat at the same table as the day before. They both giggled at that, even as Luke entered back into the kitchen and Stiles couldn't see him anymore._ _

__Now, he was just looking forward to his first meal of the day, prepared by the chef himself._ _

__Just a few minutes later, Luke arrived with Stiles' coffee and the special bagel and this time, he sat down opposite Stiles without asking._ _

__"Thank you, seriously. You didn't have to do this. You know, I do have money!" He continued to tease the man in front of him._ _

__"Oh, I know. I just thought I'd do something nice for a stressed friend."_ _

__Friend. It was nice to have a new friend in town, it had been years since Stiles got to know someone his age in Beacon Hills that he hadn't known before. It was nice to get to know someone who wasn't a part of the supernatural world, or knew about it. Refreshing. Exciting, is what the warm feeling in his stomach told him._ _

__Once again, Luke and Stiles had a lovely conversation while Stiles ate his bagel and drank his overly sweet, very strawberry-y coffee. Stiles explained his line of work, obviously leaving out his most recent case, and any others that weren't explainable without saying something about the fact that supernatural creatures existed._ _

__Luke seemed like he loved to listen and ask questions. Stiles had never had someone be this interested in his work before. It made him really happy. It's what he needed right now.  
Someone new to let into his life, someone to get to know._ _

__Luke told Stiles about his work, the renovations, and his passion of cooking. So that's why he made him the bagel, Stiles thought_ _

__"IKEA, by the way."_ _

__"Hm?" Stiles was confused. This was such a random addition after telling him about his favourite meal to make._ _

__"The lamps. You asked yesterday, and I never got around to telling you. They're from IKEA. I looked it up last night." Luke explained, and everything made sense._ _

__"Oh, thanks man, I'll keep that in mind. Again, thank you so much for the food and drinks. Next time I'll pay you, I promise." Stiles said standing up from his chair._ _

__"Can't wait for that." And something in Luke's smile told Stiles that he wasn't talking about him paying for the food.  
________________________________________  
Stiles hadn't realised, but when he arrived back at the office, it was already way past 2pm._ _

__"Where have _you_ been this long?" Lydia asked in an upbeat tone, happy to take a short break from staring at a computer screen._ _

__"Oh, just biking around. Thinking."_ _

__Stiles didn't know why he lied to her. He never lied to her. This wasn't something they did._ _

__Maybe it was different now, though. You wouldn't lie to your wife. You would lie to your ex you were trying to be friends with, though._ _

__What was there even to lie about, Stiles then thought. He had a nice talk with a friend.  
Nothing more, nothing less._ _

__Still, he didn't correct himself._ _

__"Did you talk to my dad? Melissa?" Stiles asked on his way to his chair._ _

__"I did. He asked me to send the transcript, he agreed it must be something supernatural, though. No human had ever resurrected someone before. Melissa-"_ _

__"Hold on, hold on. Resurrection?"_ _

__"Yes, obviously. It must be some kind of witchcraft."_ _

__"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, I think... But it doesn't sound far off. So, what about Melissa?"_ _

__"She said she'd try to convince the staff to leave the bodies where they are, to preserve them or something. She hasn't told me if it worked yet. If it doesn't, we're going to have a problem tonight. They'll involve the police, and I don't know how Noah is going to strike three stolen bodies from a police record..."_ _

__"Let's hope it works, then..." Stiles replied in thought._ _

__"Thanks, Lydia."_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__They both returned back to work on their respective fields. Lydia tried finding any and all research papers into resurrection while Stiles worked on creating his murder wall and gather all clues. This didn't last for very long, as Lydia interrupted Stiles' though process after just a few minutes._ _

__It seemed like he wasn't the only one who couldn't concentrate on work today._ _

__"Stiles, we should talk about the Scott and Kira thing."_ _

__"I thought we already did," he said, now looking back at Lydia._ _

__"We did, but we have to agree with each other. Do you want to go?"_ _

__"Yes, Lydia. Yes, I'd actually love to have a weekend away from here. Lake Tahoe sounds wonderful, and I really miss Scott, I just don't know if-"_ _

__"So, it's settled then."_ _

__"No, Lydia, it's not."_ _

__Stiles' good mood was immediately ruined. He couldn't believe Lydia actually disagreed with him on this one. Couldn't believe that she would lie to her best friend._ _

__"Please, Stiles. I really want to go too. We'll tell them after. You know how sensitive Scott is with that stuff, I want him to have a nice weekend too._ _

__"I guess you're right, yes." Stiles finally agreed. And sighed, very deeply._ _

__"Just for this weekend. We'll tell them right after. Agreed?" Stiles added, still not completely convinced._ _

__"Agreed."_ _

__A couples’ getaway with one couple back in their honeymoon phase and one couple about to secretly get divorced, enclosed in a house for three whole days. Stiles could only hope for the best._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!
> 
> Any theories about the case?  
> What will happen at the couples' retreat?
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback last time, I appreciate it so much <3
> 
> I hope I can continue posting weekly!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3  
> please comment any thoughts and feelings or talk to me on Twitter about this first chapter!  
> i'm @stydiarights there :)  
> i don't know how often i'll be able to update but i will tweet about it every time i do, see you soon <3


End file.
